


Primal instincts

by Dinosore



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cervix play, Chases, Cock Worship, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Feral Behavior, Forest Sex, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Mildly Dubious Consent, More tags to add later on, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous relationship, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, This is just me going fully feral really, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very Mild though reader is pretty much on board immediately once she gets caught, listen Raihan is just so damn tall let me be, primal, pure filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosore/pseuds/Dinosore
Summary: Everyone stays away from Sleepwood, which makes it the perfect playground for you, Leon and Raihan whenever you feel like playing a little game of cat and mouse.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Dande | Leon/Reader/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 179





	1. Prologue : Nice day for a hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I have like 5 chapters planned for this.
> 
> I am extremely late to the Sword and Shield games, but they really helped me with depression in those past 2 months, so I wrote filth for it, like I usually do.
> 
> Not gonna lie, Zacian and Zamazenta must be seeing some shit. They must be thinking 'really this is why we saved this region well shit'.
> 
> Chapter 1 is already done and ready to be posted, I will do that tomorrow because it is currently midnight and I have to get up at 5:30 for work lmao
> 
> Happy New Year, and all that jazz !

« Beautiful day for a hunt, isn’t it?”

You turned your head and teal eyes met yours as Raihan smirked, flashing his trademark fangs. A shiver ran down your spine as you pushed a loose strand of hair out of your face, before asking your Dragapult to land in the clearing up ahead. You touched ground first, Flygon and Charizard close behind.

“Come on baby,” he kept teasing. “Don’t act all coy already, the game hasn’t even started yet.”

“You seem awfully certain that you’ll be able to even catch anything,” you retorted, sticking your tongue at him.

“You know I am _very good_ at this,” he chuckled, coming closer. Now that you were on the ground, he was easily towering over you, and you would lie if you said this didn’t turn your legs to jelly.

He was _very good_ , indeed. This wasn’t your first rodeo.

“Do I have to separate you, kids?” Leon teased, jumping off his Charizard.

“As if you weren’t eager to start as well, mister Champion,” Raihan laughed as he called back his Flygon. “It’s been a while since we’ve done this.”

It really had been. It was your little game, only between you, Leon and Raihan. Obviously, all of Galar knew about the polyamorous relationship between you, the Dragon Tamer and the Champion. Even if they weren’t celebrities, the number of pictures of you three together on Raihan’s social media was an obvious enough tell. You didn’t mind it. You pretty much knew your relationship would be quite public, being that they both were the most popular trainers in the entire region.

Now, what you three were about to do, that was personal. Something that wasn’t for the public eye.

You took in a deep breath, calling your Dragapult back into his pokéball. The fog in the forest of Sleepwood always gave it an eerie, almost creepy vibe. Perfect for a little chase.

What the public didn’t need to know was some of the kinks the three of you shared. Once in a while, the foggy forest would become your playground for a hunting game. Obviously, you were the game.

Raihan was the one who came up with the fantasy. He noticed how you liked to be roughed up and manhandled once in a while, and he loved the idea of having you completely submitting to him and leaving love bites on you. Leon was usually calmer in the act, but he definitely enjoyed a more dominant role as well. Both of them have always spoiled you and left you content and satisfied, and you loved to play the part when it came to more extreme games, like the one you were about to play.

“Alright, alright, you win,” Leon shrugged before looking at you. “Let’s review the rules one last time.”

You nodded. Everything had already been discussed, the rules, do’s and don’t carefully laid out, safe word and gesture shared. But it never hurt to refresh it all one last time.

“You both have your kit, right?” you asked. Everything you might need on your trip was in there. Water, lube, wipes. You also all had flares and a mean to localize each other in a pinch, or in case you got lost. This one was mostly for Leon.

After checking that everything was in order, you continued. “I will have 10 minutes to run ahead. After that, you are free to work together or against each other. You can tag team me, I prepared myself just in case. The safe word is Wooloo, and if I can’t talk, three fast taps is the sign that you need to stop. Other than that, I will struggle and try to break free, as we established. Let’s just say that I am trying to escape unwanted male attention during mating season,” you grinned. “It falls to you to make me submit.”

The two of them returned the smile, eyes narrowing. You could feel the tension rising and they came ever so slightly closer to you.

“I’ll give you 1 hour to catch me. If you don’t, we’ll rendez-vous back here. If you do manage to catch me, you are free to do with me as you please. When you’re finished, I’ll have 15 minutes this time to try and get away from you. I think that about sums it up.”

“Perfect!” Raihan clicked his tongue as he threw the extra GPS device on the ground. That way you’ll be able to find back this clearing as a rendez-vous point after the game.

“If everyone is ready,” Leon started as he turned to you, golden eyes digging into yours, “I’d suggest you start running, sweetheart.”

So you did.


	2. The Champion's ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived my day of retail work so here is the first smut ! Can you guess from the title who is gonna get to reader first, lol
> 
> Thank you for the hits and kudos on what was practically nothing, we're getting into the meat of things now.
> 
> BTW don't do bondage/tying up like these two idiots, please, always make sure your partner's muscles and blood circulation are okay, this is fiction.

Your heart skipped a beat as a branch snapped close to you. You froze and tried to look into the fog, even though visibility was quite poor. It was probably just a wild Pokémon. Your hand went instinctively to your belt so you could feel the reassuring weight of your pokéball in your hand. You only brought Dragapult with you, so you wouldn’t be encumbered with a full belt, and nothing in this forest should pose a really big problem for your Pokémon.

You looked down at your Rotom Phone. You used up the allotted 10 minutes to escape and 10 more minutes already went by. You should still be relatively safe before any of them might find you.

That’s when something big crashed just behind you. You jumped and turned, ready to call on Dragapult for help, only to lower your hand.

“Charizard?”

Leon’s ace huffed and let out a little flame. He was holding his tail up, keeping his flame out of any foliage.

“What are you doing here?” you asked. For a moment, you thought that maybe something happened to Leon. But the Pokémon didn’t seem to be in a panic, so his trainer was probably fine.

Charizard cocked his head to the side, then came closer to take you in his arms.

“Hey!” you shouted, trying to stay clear of the sharp claws. “What are you playing at no-“

You couldn’t finish your sentence that he took flight, using a powerful Air Slash to make a hole in the canopy above so he could traverse it. You shrieked and grabbed its neck, holding for dear life. Charizard turned around and went back toward the clearing. You were starting to realize what was happening.

It was a short flight, but it still left you disheveled and shivering as the Pokémon dropped you rather unceremoniously on the ground.

“What the hell, Charizard?” you groaned, rubbing your head.

“Good boy,” a soft voice cut into the fog and you froze up, looking at Leon nonchalantly sitting on a boulder, legs crossed. His Charizard gave a happy chirp as he fluttered his wings, landing next to him. Leon gave him a playful pat on the head before calling him back in his pokéball.

“That’s cheating,” you complained as you got up, ready to run away.

“Were there any rules against using our Pokémon?” he playfully replied. “Given the disadvantage my sense of direction gives me, I think I am allowed a little ace, don’t you think?”

It is true that Raihan had always been the first one to find you before. You could give him this once.

“Now,” Leon whispered softly, though even a whisper sounded incredibly loud in the eerie quiet of Sleepwood. “Where were we?”

Goosebumps raked through your skin as he came closer to you and you tried to bolt for the cover of the trees. Leon anticipated your sudden burst of movement and easily cut your route, grabbing your arms. You spun on your heels to try and hit him with your free hand but he grabbed your wrist mid-air.

“Such a feisty little Deerling,” he huffed, blocking the upcoming kick by twisting his hips so his thigh would take the brunt of it. He was smaller than Raihan but could still overpower you, as he demonstrated by forcing you to the forest floor, blocking you by straddling your hips.

Your heart was hammering as both your wrists were pinned on each side of your head. Fuck, he looked so gorgeous like this, looming over you with the setting sun behind him. This would typically be the time you’d welcome him with open arms, but this wasn’t the point of the roleplay.

“Let me go, you cheating bastard!” you tried to force him off you, but it only made him laugh.

“Now, now, that is no way to talk to your Champion,” he let go of your wrist to grab your chin, forcing you to look at him. This gave you the opportunity to grab his arm and dig your nails in it, eliciting a hiss from the Champion.

“You little-“ he all but snarled, making you whimper. He grabbed your hips to turn you over. He pinned you down with one knee on your back, so he could take off his belt.

While he was busying himself getting undressed, you tried to wriggle free. You almost managed to catch him off balance while he was jerking his shirt above his head, but he only grabbed your leg to drag you back under him.

“Since you won’t play nice,” he hissed, grabbing your wrists again to bind them behind your back with his belt. “This is gonna have to do.”

You tried to struggle, but ultimately got tied up and turned back around, your arms now stuck behind your back. Your breath itched when Leon’s lust-filled eyes bore into yours. You couldn’t help looking down just to gawk at his muscle definition. There was no way he got those pecs and abs by just throwing pokéballs.

“My eyes are up there, sweetheart,” he teased, before leaning down so he could inhale deeply in your neck. His hand snaked its way under your skirt and his eyes widened.

“No panties?”

“That’s none of your business,” you blushed, weakly wriggling to try and avoid his hand.

“Oh, but it is,” he whispered against your neck, before entering two fingers into your already soaked pussy.

You quivered and felt your thighs tense up at the sudden intrusion. You were more than ready for him but you still whimpered and tried to wriggle free from the rough pace he immediately set for you.

“That’s it,” he praised, nibbling along your jaw line, “already so wet, aren’t you? You can’t wait to have your Champion breed you, can you?”

“W-wait, no,” you moaned, trying not to beg him to fuck you immediately, “I don’t…”

You couldn’t finish your sentence because he flexed his fingers inside of you, making your hips tense up off the ground. A strangle cry escaped your lips, followed by some low moans as your legs trembled.

“That’s what I thought,” he smirked, pulling off his fingers to suck on them, tasting your release. He then pulled your skirt up on your hips and grabbed your thighs to force them open.

“Fuck, look at you,” he mused, licking his lips, “So nice and ready for me, just like you should be.”

You hummed, distracted by his hand palming himself through his short and leggings. The pleasant fog of lust and pleasure was starting to settle in your brain, making you forget that you were even supposed to be struggling against him. You just wanted him inside of you, right now.

“Are you going to behave?” he asked finally, pulling down both his short and leggings just enough to release his hard cock.

That was it for you. His hard-on displayed like that, precum glistening on the tip…You whimpered and nodded, spreading your thighs a bit wider.

“I will. I’ll be a good girl, please.”

He chuckled, finally moved in between your legs and took his cock in his hand to line himself up at your entrance.

You moaned hard as you finally felt his cock stretching you. You could feel your shoulders starting to hurt from the uncomfortable position your arms were still forced in, but he didn’t seem to want to release you just yet. Instead he pushed himself inside you fully with one harsh thrust. You cried out, the sound ringing loudly in the clearing, and clenched around him immediately.

“That’s right,” Leon growled, grabbing your hips hard enough to bruise, “you better take this cock, baby. Isn’t it the natural cycle of things to submit to the strongest mate around?”

You gasped and moaned his name as he immediately set up a relentless pace. He wasn’t here to make love to you, he was there to fuck you into submission, breed you like an animal until you were completely his.

“A-ah, Lee…” you cried out with tears stinging at the corners of your eyes. His only response was to slam his hands next to your head, startling you. He leaned down on you, almost crushing you under his body, baring his teeth against your neck.

“Lee? Did I hear you right, sweetie?”

You closed your eyes, already overwhelmed by his roughness and how helpless you were under him.

“I’m sorry…My Champion,” you managed to gasp, feeling him nibbling along your throat.

“Much better,” he breathed out, and you could have sworn that he was getting slightly winded thanks to the pounding he was giving you. He grabbed the hem of your shirt to lift it up above your bra, losing no time in pulling it down and fondling your released breast. He leaned down to suck on a hard, sensitive nipple, getting more moans and mewls out of you.

There wasn’t much dirty talk between you, Leon being too busy fucking you into the ground. For a while, only grunts, moans and sobs rang into the clearing, along with the sound of skin slapping against skin. You tried your best to stifle your cries, knowing that Raihan was still on the prowl somewhere in the vicinity. You weren’t sure you could handle both of them at the same time, not with Leon in that state.

“Please,” you begged, “my Champion, too much…”

He slowed down just enough to shoot you a look through lashes that fell on his face, releasing the nipple he was sucking on with a pop.

“You can take it more, baby, come on,” he praised, straightening back up. He grabbed your legs behind the knee to push them against your chest, folding you in half. He looked down at your exposed, wide open pussy. Just looking at his cock ramming into you again and again made him shiver and he felt a tightening in his loins.

“Too much, really?” he panted. “You made such a mess, you little slut.”

You winced, your shoulders now starting to cramp, but you were too fascinated by the sight of your mating to care right now. The wet noises coming out of your body were getting obscene by now.

“Ah…You’re going to come all over this cock, alright baby? Suck up my load deep into your womb.”

You nodded fervently, absolutely ready to get filled up with his cum and keep every drop of it inside of you.

“Breed me, my Champion, please,” you kept babbling on, praising him, begging him to finish you off already.

Your plea made him visibly shudder. His hands were now resting on your thighs, nails slightly digging into your skin.

“Yeah? You want that, baby?” he panted, giving fast, shallow thrusts. The tension in his cock was unbearable, he needed to release it or he felt like he was going to go insane.

“F-fuck, fuck, babe. Come here.” A hard shiver raked through his body as he groaned hard from deep within his chest, his hips stuttering and shuddering as he shot his cum inside of you, as deep as he could. All the while praising you, babbling about how good you were for letting him put a baby in you.

Both of you knew you were on birth control, but the idea alone was enough to send you over the edge.

“M-my Champion, oh god, Leon!” You threw your head back, mouth open to gasp and cry out, your entire body tensing and locking up. You trembled, letting your orgasm wash over you, clenching hard around him, trying to keep his cock as deep inside of you as possible.

You barely noticed when he pulled out, still basking in the afterglow. He kept your legs open just so he could look as his cum slightly dripping out of you, his little treat whenever he had you all to himself.

“Good girl,” he praised, gently turning you to your side so he could finally release your wrists.

Your shoulder cracked and your eyes shot open, the sudden pain of stiff, aching muscles grounding you back into the present again.

“Oh fuck,” you groaned, trying to slowly moved your arms.

“Sorry,” Leon looked almost sheepish as he softly rubbed your shoulders. “Gonna be okay?”

“It’s fine,” you assured him, letting your arms rest at your side as you looked up at the sky above. Night had already fallen and stars dotted the sky by now.

“Good. Because you know the rules, baby.” A new, deeper voice suddenly rang.

You both jumped and turned to look at Raihan, casually leaning against a tree, one hand in the pocket of his hoodie, the other stopping the recording on his phone.

“Rai?” The surprised in Leon’s voice was genuine, you noticed. He wasn’t planning to get caught. “How long have you been watching? And recording?”

“I only caught the ending, unfortunately,” he chuckled. “But there would have been no way for me not to hear you two, what with all the noise. I _am_ wondering how you managed to get her before me without even leaving the clearing, though.”

“He cheated,” you replied playfully, sitting up, pulling your bra back up and your shirt back down.

“Now, now,” Leon shrugged, grabbing the kit he discarded earlier to grab some wipes and clean himself off. “I’d say I used a tactical advantage.”

Raihan let out a genuine laugh. “At least you won’t be the one getting sloppy seconds this time.” He came closer, locking eyes on you. “So, remember what I said about knowing the rules?”

He gave you a mischievous smile, sending his Rotom phone in front of your face so you could see the screen with a 15 minutes countdown that just started.

“You have 15 minutes, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't started on the second smut, but I do have ideas. By the way, if any of you want to see kinks/position of any kind, just send them my way in the comments ! I might just add more "scenes" if there is some things anyone wanna see.
> 
> I am so damn thirsty for these two...
> 
> BTW is it the right time to say I don't proof read ?


	3. Who does it better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's almost 1am and I got up at 5:30am yesterday, YEET.
> 
> What to expect in this :
> 
> Light biting/Lovebites  
> Throat fucking  
> cock worship   
> cervix play  
> spanking  
> sex tape
> 
> Thanks for the comments on the previous chapter ! 
> 
> I'm going to sleep lol.

You knew that it was a good probability that Raihan would be able to find the both of you because of all the noise. After all, he couldn’t have been that far away from the clearing when Charizard dropped you there. But you still hoped that you’d have had more than 15 minutes in order to make your escape.

Raihan was hot on your trail already. He wasn’t quiet during those plays so you could faintly hear his voice in the distance, promising the most delicious filthy acts that would made you shiver in anticipation.

“…delaying the inevitable.”

“…going to make you choke on…”

“You won’t be able to walk, baby.”

You ran forward, using the fog to your advantage, because if you couldn’t see much, neither could he.

You came across some tall grass and dived right in there, scaring some Rookidee out of it. You pressed yourself to the ground, holding your breath.

As you expected, Raihan didn’t take look to get to where you were. You could barely see him through the fog and the tall grass, but the sound of his footsteps coming closer was enough indication.

He had his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, as usual and his Rotom Phone hovering around him with the flashlight mode on, scanning the area.

“Now, now, where did you go?”

You froze and stayed flat to the ground, your heart hammering so hard that you thought he might just hear it.

“Using both the fog and the tall grass to conceal yourself, maybe? Clever little girl…”

He came even closer to you and you moved without even noticing, trying to crawl backward to put more distance.

The Rotom Phone flew in to investigate, due to the tall grass shuffling and flashed the light directly at you.

You didn’t have time to blink or even try to move that you got hit with Raihan’s full weight, pinning you down, making you squeal.

“Not clever enough, I’m afraid~” he chuckled, one hand closing on your throat.

Your breath hitched at the sudden pressure on your windpipe. It wasn’t enough to cut the airflow completely, but enough to make you stop struggling and look at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly open.

“That’s it. Thought you could get away from me? I’ll have to teach you some things again.”

You simply whined, and shivered when he got back up. You knew you were in for it. Raihan was the rougher, more dominant one of the two. You wouldn’t get out of this without some serious markings, you already knew.

“On your knees,” he commanded, narrowing his eyes.

You obeyed, trembling, looking up at him. You’ve always been completely fascinated by how blue his eyes were. You were pretty sure you could lose yourself in those eyes, especially when he was looking at you the way he was doing right now.

One of his hands grabbed the back of your head, jerking you forward to press your face against his clothed groin. You put your hands on his thighs for support, moaning softly at the feel of his boner pressed against your nose and mouth. You couldn’t help but inhale, his musk going to your head immediately.

“Feel that?” he growled. “I’ve had to deal with that from the moment I found you and Leon. You’re going to do something about it.”

You muffled a pathetic little “God, yes” before he let go of your head to open his pants and pull them down, along with his boxer.

You bit your lips and whined. Raihan was _big_. You were unsure about intercourse with him the first time you saw him, but you still managed to fit most of him, much to your surprise. He loved to praise both you and Leon for taking him so well, as he’s had trouble in past relationships. In this instance, though, you didn’t expect much praise out of him, even if you knew he’d always be careful not to hurt you, even in the rougher plays.

“Get to work,” he licked his lips, holding the base of his cock to rub the tip against your cheek, leaving a wet stripe of precum.

You nodded before nuzzling the base of his cock, kissing and licking his balls.

“Good. Worship it. I know you’re addicted to it, you little slut.”

You moaned deep in your throat, making him groan from the low vibrations of your voice against his balls. You really were addicted. You loved to give him oral, to lick, kiss, suck, nuzzle this amazing cock, as a thank for how good it always made you feel. So you made your way up from his balls to the very tip, leaving kisses all the way, moaning softly.

“That’s a good girl,” he praised, his hand going through your hair. “But…”

You looked up at him with curiosity, only to have him grab your hair and shove his cock in your mouth, getting a strangled gurgle out of you.

“You’re too slow.”

Your eyes widened as you felt him hit your throat. Your entire body tensed up, but you did your best to relax and allow the sudden intrusion.

“How’s your gag reflex, baby?” he chuckled. “Good thing I trained you-hnn! Trained you well…”

You could only gurgle in response, your hands now holding his hips for some kind of support. He then started to throat fuck you in earnest, groaning and cursing under his breath as he rammed his cock in your mouth.

You could only hold on for the ride, trying to take a breath whenever possible. Tears were already stinging the corners of your eyes, and your stomach jumped a couple times. Both Raihan and Leon did help you train your gag reflex so you could actually take such a rough treatment. Raihan was still massive, though, and it was difficult to swallow him without choking or keep your teeth from grazing against him from time to time. Given his groans and moans, he was in the mood for such a messy blow job anyway.

He finally let out a little, pulling your hair to get you off his cock.

“Ahh, such a mess. Perfect,” he panted, taking in the sight of your messed up face, thin strands of saliva and precum hanging from your chin, eyes red and teary, nose running.

“What do we say?” he added.

“Th-Thank you…” you croaked with a raspy, weak voice.

Raihan bit his lower lip, fascinated by how absolutely filthy you looked. He couldn’t wait to mess up your pussy in the same way.

For now, he shoved himself back into your mouth, as deep as you could take him, forcing you to keep him down. You moaned hard, trying to swallow around him the best you could. He was firmly holding you in place, pushing on the back of your head and narrowed his eyes, groaning hard from every little spasm of your throat around his cock, yet still attentive to any cue that you might need a break.

Soon enough, you reached your limit and your stomach lurched harder, raking your entire body. You quickly tapped him on the thigh three times with a strangled noise. He pulled out gently, letting you wheeze and clear your throat before taking much needed open-mouthed gasps. He kneeled down to be leveled with you, caressing your hair, whispering some “shhh”s and other sweet nothings.

“You’re doing very well, love,” he said softly, cupping your face, wiping the tears and saliva that stained it. “Too much?”

“J-just…Couldn’t hold it any longer,” you breathed out, massaging your throat.

“Sorry, baby, I got carried away. You’re the only one who can even do that, you know? Even Leon can’t swallow it like that,” he winked with a smile.

You laughed and nuzzled him, smiling against his neck, both of you just staying entwined on the forest floor for a while. He kissed the top of your head, talking near your ear.

“Need to stop?”

“No, I’m good. I just…I really want you to fuck me,” you mused before adding, “I just don’t think my throat can take any more of what we were doing.”

“I’m good with fucking you,” he smiled against your ear. “I was getting eager to feel your tight little pussy around my cock as well.”

You shivered slightly and untangled yourself from his arms.

“I’m good to go.”

“That was quick.” He flashed his fangs at you. “So eager for me to re-arrange your insides?”

You blushed and hit his shoulder. “Well, get to work, mister Dragon Tamer.”

He laughed and grabbed your chin to kiss you and nibble on your lower lip, making you moan softly.

“Turn around and present yourself, baby. Ass up, like the little slut you are.”

You nodded and obeyed, pressing your chest to the ground and keeping your backside up. You pulled your skirt up over your hips, slightly swaying them for Raihan’s entertainment.

He was quick to take place behind you, stroking himself, eyes locked on your open lips. He groaned deep in his throat when he finally rubbed his cock against you, feeling your warm slick all over him.

“A-ah! Please just. Lube?” you asked.

“Way ahead of you, sweetheart,” he reassured you, pulling the bottle of lube out of his kit. He rested his length on your ass and poured the lube generously over it. You shivered when you felt the somewhat cold slimy liquid drip down your skin while he used his other hand to finish spreading it over his cock.

“It’s good that mister Champion already made you nice and open for me,” he mused, “because trust me, the pounding you got from him was really tame compared to what I’m about to give you.”

Your pussy clenched up and you could already feel the familiar tension in your belly, all from the anticipation.

“Don’t worry,” he added, “he’s gonna get his as well for cheating.”

You didn’t have time to dwell on the implications of that right now. Slipping a bit because of the lube, Raihan’s tip finally caught on your entrance and slipped right in with one deliciously obscene noise. You sobbed a little “Oh god, yes” and pushed your hips back against him. This rewarded you with a slap on your ass that got you yelping.

“So eager. So-aaah, oh fuck yes…So desperate to feel it all the way in already.”

You closed your eyes, laying your cheek on the ground, enjoying the slightly cushioned and cold feel of it against your burning face.

“Take it, baby, open up. That’s it. Fuck, always such a good little bitch in heat ready to bend over and take it, uh?”

You were used to his constant babble and dirty talk when he fucked you, but it still got you burning all the same. Especially when he took his time to open you up, pulling out almost entirely before pushing back in agonizingly slow, getting further and further everytime.

“I’m going to fuck you hard, babe. You want that?” He pulled out and watched with clouded eyes as only the very tip of his dick was still stretching those pretty lips open.

“Yes…” you sighed, whining slightly at the loss of sensation.

Another smack on the ass got you gasping.

“Come on, say it like you mean it. You won’t convince the great Raihan with such a pathetic plea.”

Still reeling from the sting of the slap, you sobbed, quivering.

“Please, fuck me hard, Raihan! I need to feel your big cock insi-“

The rest of your plea turned into a strangle cry as he shoved himself right back in, immediately picking up the pace.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” he teased, grabbing your hips for balance as he started fucking you in earnest. You were more than ready to welcome his dick inside of you thanks to the lube and the time he took to open you up at first. Now you dug your nails in the dirt, gasping and moaning his name, and how good his cock made you feel, stretching you out to your very limit like that.

Raihan grabbed the lube just so he could squirt some more on the rest of his cock, without even stopping his thrusts. He then discarded the bottle and grabbed your ass with both hands, pushing your cheeks so he could have a perfect view of the mess he was making, thin strands of lube mixed with body fluids stretching between your thighs and his hips, over and over.

“Oh, fuck, Raihan,” you moaned, shooting him a look over your shoulder. You smiled weakly and added, “making a mess?”

“You know it, baby.” He grinned. The overabundance of lube was starting to work against him as he was having issues getting a hold of your ass, so he just gave it another slap and moved his hands to your hips.

“On your hands, come on,” he commanded, amused to see you struggle to push yourself up on trembling arms. He immediately pressed himself against your back, kissing and nibbling on your neck, one hand resting next to yours for support, the other playing with your breast, pinching your nipple.

The new sensations of his warm body against yours, his lips on your neck, his breath against your skin, all of it was almost too much. You whimpered and gasped with every thrust, feeling his cock hit the back of your pussy.

“Hnn…Raihan. Too deep.”

“I know. You love that, don’t you? Want me to kiss your womb with my cock?”

You nodded fervently, pushing back against him again, moaning hard whenever you could feel the tip of his cock pressing against your cervix. You didn’t even mind that you’d probably get cramps the next day, it felt way too good in the moment to ask him to stop.

Raihan picked up the pace again, slamming his hips against you with a growl of pure pleasure, savoring every little spasm of you walls around him from the stimulation on your cervix.

“Who does it better? Come on, say it,” he growled in your ear, the hand on your breast now moving down to your clit to rub it quickly.

You were incapable of answering at first. You were about to cum, and your entire body was starting to shake from the sheer amount of overstimulation he was forcing on you.

“Look at the camera and say it,” he growled, baring his teeth against your ear.

Camera? Your fogged brain could barely compute what he just said that you looked up to see his Rotom Phone hovering right in front of you. You felt a blush of embarrassment creep onto your cheeks, not only from being recorded to begin with, but also because you could see yourself on the screen and you were an absolute mess.

Raihan smiled against your ear, meeting your eyes via the phone. “Come on. Who’s the best at ruining your pretty little pussy? Who’s owning you?”

“Fuck…Raihan…”

“You can do better than that.” He licked your neck before nibbling on it. You knew what was coming and barely got the time to brace yourself before you felt his fangs bite into your skin, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark.

“Raihan!” you sobbed, trembling. “You’re th-the b-best at…oh god, Raihan!”

You screamed his name, your voice breaking at the end as your orgasm hit finally, your entire body violently shaking from all the combined sensations. Raihan growled as he held you in place with one arm around your waist, his hand still rubbing your clit to force some more spams out of you.

Your arms failed you and you could feel the welcoming coldness of the grass against your face again as you trembled and sobbed, your hand grabbing his to try and make him stop abusing your clit.

“T-too mu-uuch, too m-much,” you cried out with a broken voice. Yet he didn’t stop until he was sure you were completely spent and released all over him. He finally let go of you and pulled his throbbing cock out of you, letting you collapse on the forest floor. You painfully rolled onto your back, panting heavily. You barely noticed Raihan moved on his knees next to your head, stroking himself rapidly.

“Open,” he just ordered in a raspy voice.

You turned your head towards him, opening your mouth, lolling your tongue out. You could hear his breath itch in his throat as he rubbed himself faster before finally cursing under his breath as he shot his load inside your mouth and onto your face.

“Ah. Yes, l-look at you,” he gasped, shooting more ropes of cum inside your mouth. “S-so eager to swallow my cum.”

You moaned softly, letting his seed sit inside your mouth a while before closing it and swallowing, shivering all over. You opened your eyes again just to take in the view of the mighty Dragon Tamer reduced to a panting mess, basking in the afterglow of ejaculating all over your face. You smiled softly and leaned in a bit closer to slowly swirl your tongue over his sensitive tip, getting the last drop of his release.

“Fuck!” he cursed, “Good girl…”

You finally fell back on the ground, covering your eyes with your arm, a blissful smile on your face. “Ah fuck…” you breathed out.

“Agreed,” he chuckled, sitting next to you, leaning backward on his hands. “Should I set the timer?” he added with a mischievous smile.

“Oh god, no,” you whined. “I just can’t move anymore.”

Raihan laughed and finally lied down next to you, propped on one elbow.

“Look at that.”

You moved your arm out of your face to see him swiping though a bunch of pictures. Looks like his Rotom Phone took a bunch of pics and videos automatically during the entire thing.

“Gosh, you are the worst,” you chuckled.

“Aww, come on, baby, help me choose some to send to Leon. Poor guy must be feeling lonely right now, after that…”

He grabbed your waist to pull you towards him for a deep kiss.

“I’m fucking you again.”

“Wha-“ you widened your eyes. “You’re kidding right?”

But deep down you shivered because you knew he was being serious. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
